


Boyfriend

by omgdatphantho



Series: Songfic [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan likes Phil. Phil can’t make up his mind. Dan is tired of waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic based off of ‘Boyfriend’ by Tegan and Sara.

_Tell you that I love you, that I can’t hold back_

_The feeling that you give me, wanna give it right back_

_I know you always win at this particular game_

_I need to know the rules if you want me to play_

 

Dan is hopelessly and utterly in love. He knows that he shouldn’t be, but he can’t help it. Phil is everything to him. They started as being friends. Slowly Dan began to notice a shift between them. Over time, Dan fell for Phil more and more.

Phil apparently felt the same way. He doted on Dan and would do things for him that went beyond the realm of friendship. It was just normal between them. They really didn’t think anything of it nor did either one tried to put a stop to it. Things came to a head one evening. They were at Dan’s flat; playing video games and just hanging out.

They were laughing over some dumb joke when Phil looked over at Dan. He noticed the way that the way light illuminated Dan’s face and seem to make him glow like an angel. The light accented his plump, kissable lips and his sparkling eyes.

Dan turned to face Phil; wondering why he wasn’t laughing any longer. Phil is staring at him and Dan stares back. Phil slowly slides his hand up and cups Dan’s cheek. Dan’s breath catches in his throat. Phil leans in and carefully places his lips against Dan’s. They kiss is sweet and innocent. It sends tingles through Dan’s body. They make out for quite a while and Dan falls more in love.

 

_You treat like your boyfriend_

_And trust me like a…like a very best friend_

_You kiss me like your boyfriend_

_You call me up like you want your best friend_

_You turn me on like you want your boyfriend_

_But I don’t want to be your secret anymore_

**Ring, Ring**

Dan glances at his ringing phone. Phil’s picture flashes on the screen. A smile spreads across Dan’s face.

“Hello,” Dan states as he answers the call.

“Whatcha doing?” Phil asks.

“Chilling. How ‘bout you?”

“I’ve got some exciting news.”

“Oh ya? What is it?”

“I would rather tell you in person. I’m coming over.”

“Alright. See you then.” Dan ends the call and wonders what Phil has to tell him. He turns back to the television, but he’s not really paying attention. He hadn’t heard from Phil in about two weeks. Not since the night that they made out.

They hadn’t really talked about what they were. Dan would love to be with Phil, but Phil didn’t give an indication either way. Dan was pulled out of his thoughts by his doorbell ringing. Dan opens the door and unsurprisingly finds Phil standing on the other side. Phil is wearing a nice button up and overly tight, dark skinny jeans. Dan allows his eyes to rake up and down Phil’s body. He can feel his cock twitch at the sight.

“Hey. Come in.” Dan steps aside and opens the door wider for Phil. Phil steps through the door and Dan closes the door behind them. A moment later, Dan found himself pressed against the wall. Phil’s lips were crushed against him. Dan couldn’t help, but kiss him back. Phil pulls back and smiles at Dan.

“What was that for?” Dan asks breathily.

“I just wanted to. I’ve missed your lips,” Phil replies before pecking Dan’s lips once more. Dan smiles and envelopes Phil in a hug. He’s missed being so close to Phil.

“What did you have to tell me?” Dan ask. Phil stiffens slightly. Dan pulls back and furrows his brow at his friend. Phil pulls out of Dan’s embrace and laces their hands together.

“I’ll tell you later. There’s something I want to do first.” Phil leads Dan away from the door and towards the bedroom. Dan is confused as Phil leads him to the bed. However, the confusion dissipates as soon as Phil’s lips return to his.

Phil pushes Dan onto the bed and moves to straddle him. He kisses Dan while his hands roam over Dan’s torso. Dan runs his hands along Phil’s back. Phil is moaning against Dan’s lips at his touch. He sits back and pulls Dan up into a sitting position. He makes quick work of ridden Dan of his shirt. Dan undoes the buttons of Phil’s shirt and helps him take it off. The shirts are flung to an unknown part of room.

Phil pushes Dan back onto the bed and works his way down his front. He’s leaving hickies and wet, open mouth kisses in his wake. Dan can feel his body jolting at the contact. Phil’s fingers dance up Dan’s sides as he uses his mouth to undo the man’s jeans. Once Dan’s zipper is down, Phil mouths the outside of his erection through his underwear. Dan moans at the contact and threads his fingers through Phil’s hair.

Phil brings his hands down and loops his fingers in Dan’s underwear. He slowly works his way off the bed, taking Dan’s pants with him. Dan shivers as the air hits his cock. Phil works his his own pants and underwear down. He stands naked in front of Dan and wraps his fingers around his cock.

Dan watches as Phil strokes himself. He brings his hand down to touch himself; only for his hand to be swatted away a moment later. Dan looks up to see Phil beginning to stroke him. Dan bucks into Phil’s hand. Phil pulls his hand away from his own length and grabs a few items out of the drawer next to the bed.

Phil pulls his hands away from Dan and liberally coats his fingers. He drags one of his fingers around Dan’s rim before sinking it inside. His other hand comes up and begins to play with Dan’s nipples. Dan clenches at the intrusion for a moment before relaxing. Phil moves his finger in and out quickly before adding another.

Dan is a panting, moaning mess by the time Phil is easily working three fingers in his ass. He’s begging Phil for more, for his cock, for anything. Phil chuckles at the man as he retracts his fingers. He quickly pulls on a condom, coats his cock in lube, and sets it at Dan’s entrance. Dan attempts to thrust himself down on Phil’s cock, but is only successful in slightly catching the tip on his stretched out rim. Phil grabs Dan’s hips and sinks into his warmth.

Dan lets out a loud moan at the stretch. Phil holds himself deep into Dan as he waits for the man to tell him to move. Dan doesn’t tell Phil to move. Instead he starts rocking himself on Phil’s cock. Phil pulls almost all the way out and then snaps his hips forward. Dan digs his nails into Phil’s sides.

The rhythm they have going is quick and hard. Phil is letting out low moans as Dan clenches around him. Dan is one good thrust away from screaming. He does start screaming with pleasure when Phil hits his prostate dead on. Phil knows he’s close. He can’t hold on much longer because the noises Dan is making is driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Phil reaches between them and grabs Dan’s cock. He starts rapidly jerking the other man off in time with his own thrusts. Dan cums a minute later. His face is twisted in pleasure and his mouth is hung open in a soundless scream. The sight is enough to tip Phil over the edge. He slams into Dan one final time before cumming in the condom. Phil works them both down from their highs which leave them panting heavily.

Dan winces slightly as Phil pulls out of him. Phil disposes of the condom and grabs tissues to clean them up. After everything is done, they lay next to each other on the bed. Both are still breathing slightly heavy.

“What did you want to tell me?” Dan asks, suddenly remembering why Phil came over to his flat in the first place. Phil doesn’t answer right away. Dan turns on his side and looks over at him.

“I got a boyfriend,” Phil replies flatly. Dan’s eyes glance down and he feels his stomach drop.

_I’m trying to be honest cause I can’t relax_

_Oh, when I get around you I can’t hide the facts_

_I let you take advantage cause it felt so good_

_I blame myself for thinking we both understood_

 

Dan learns more about Phil’s “boyfriend” over the course of the next few weeks. While they call each other boyfriends, they aren’t exclusive yet. At least, that’s what Phil tells Dan.

The boyfriend is a pretty great guy whom Phil met at a party. Phil actually seems quite taken with the man in Dan’s opinion. That doesn’t make it hurt any less. Dan feels his heart ache every time Phil mentions his “boyfriend”.

“Can I talk to you?” Dan asks Phil. They’re seated on Dan’s couch watching a movie. Phil pauses the movie and turns to face Dan.

“Sure,” Phil replies with a smile. Dan glances away. He’s trying to look anywhere, but at Phil. He starts to fidget in his seat.

“Are you okay?” Phil asks. He reaches out and places his hand on Dan’s shoulder. Dan nods, still refusing to meet Phil’s concerned gaze.

“Um-Yeah,” Dan stutters out quietly. A slightly uncomfortable silence settles over the room.

“What do you want to talk about?” Phil asks quietly.

“I want to talk about us.” Phil furrows his brow at Dan.

“What about us?”

“You’re the only person I’m seeing. I know that you’re still seeing him, but I just wanted you to know that you’re it for me.” Phil nods at Dan. “Do you understand what I’m trying to say to you?”

“You’re telling me that you’re not sleeping with anyone but me. Do I have that right?”

“Yes. I really like you a lot Phil,” Dan confesses quietly.

“I like you too Dan.” Phil leans in close to Dan and kisses him. The kiss becomes heated rather quickly. Soon, they’re moving towards the bedroom and clothing is being shed.

_You treat me like your boyfriend_

_And trust me like a… like a very best friend_

_You kiss me like your boyfriend_

_You call me up like you want your best friend_

_You turn me on like you want your boyfriend_

_But I don’t want to be your secret anymore_

**Ring, Ring**

Phil’s picture is displayed on Dan’s phone. Dan sighs heavily before answering.

“Hello?” Dan’s voice sounds flat and bored. However, Phil doesn’t notice.

“Can I come over. Please?” Phil asks without saying hello back to Dan. Dan scrunches his nose.

“Yeah. Sure,” Dan replies flatly.

“Great,” Phil says with a slight smile in his voice. “See you in about fifteen minutes.” Then Phil hangs up on Dan. About twenty minutes later, Phil is sitting on Dan’s couch. His eyes are red with tears and he keeps sniffling. It makes Dan’s heart ache to see Phil like this.

“What’s wrong?” Dan asks as he puts his arm around Phil in comfort.

“We had a fight,” Phil sniffles out. Dan knows that he means him and the “boyfriend”.

“What about?” Dan forces out through his clenched teeth. He doesn’t enjoy talking with Phil about his boyfriend.

“It was really stupid crap. Something about plans for this weekend which led into a fight about us not spending enough time together which led to me storming off.” Dan just nods his head in seemingly understanding. He tries to be there for Phil, but he’s finding it harder with each passing day.

Phil buries his head in Dan’s chest. Dan pulls him closer into a hug. He’s rubbing Phil’s back. Dan loves being this close to Phil and yet hates that it can’t last. He hates having to share Phil. He would love to keep him all to himself. Phil slowly kisses up Dan’s chest, neck, and finally kisses his lips.

“What are you doing?” Dan whispers.

“Trying to forget for a while,” Phil murmurs against Dan’s cheek. Dan sighs internally. He really shouldn’t let Phil have his way. Yet, he doesn’t put up an external struggle when Phil leads him off to the bedroom.

_Don’t wanna, don’t wanna play the crying game_

_Do you feel the same? You feel the same_

_Don’t wanna, don’t wanna spin the bottle again_

_Do you feel the same? You feel the same_

 

A few days later, Dan is sitting in the dark. Not the literal dark because the overhead light is burning brightly, but the metaphorical dark. The darkness has invaded his mind and he feels as though it is swallowing him whole.

He finishes his fifth or sixth glass of alcohol. Dan can’t remember anymore. He’s trying to make himself feel as numb as possible. It’s finally starting to work.

He can’t take it anymore. The only time Phil calls him anymore is when they fuck. Their friendship no longer exists as it once did. He’s tired of being Phil’s fucktoy. He feels wetness upon his face. Dan lifts his hand to his face. He realizes that he’s been crying. He doesn’t try to hold back anymore and lets the tears flow freely.

Dan sits and cries for what feels like hours. The second bottle is long gone by the time his tears end. Before he allows sleep to take him away, he’s made up his mind. The next chance he gets, he’s giving Phil an ultimatum. It’s either going to be Dan or the “boyfriend”.

_You treat me like your boyfriend_

_And trust me like a… like a very best friend_

_You kiss me like your boyfriend_

_You call me up like you want your best friend_

_You turn me on like you want your boyfriend_

_But I don’t want to be your secret anymore x2_

 

Dan gets his opportunity a week later. Phil and him are sat on Dan’s couch watching a movie. Neither are actually watching the movie. They both know that it’s just passing time until Phil pulls Dan into the bedroom.

Phil makes the first move as always. He grabs Dan’s face and forces him to turn his head. Dan stares into the blue eyes that he fell in love with so long ago. Where Dan once saw love and happiness; now all he sees is emptiness and hurt. Phil presses his lips against Dan’s, but Dan doesn’t kiss back. Phil tries a few more times before stopping and pulling back.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asks with confusion. Dan drops his gaze to his lap.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Dan replies in a whisper.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you think I mean Phil?!” Dan exclaims.

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking you.” There is a slight defensiveness to Phil’s voice. He’s slightly taken aback from Dan’s outburst.

“I’m talking about what we’re doing. I can’t keep being your fucktoy.” Dan jumps off the couch and starts pacing. Phil sits there is silent confusion.

“You’re not my fucktoy.” Dan stops pacing and faces the man on the couch.

“Oh really? You only call me when you want to fuck. What am I then?”

“You’re my friend,” Phil says quietly. Dan shakes his head.

“No I’m not Phil. We haven’t been friends in quite a long time. I’m tired of this Phil. I’m tired of sneaking around. I’m tired of you only calling to hang out so we can fuck. I’m tired of being your second choice.” Phil goes quiet. He has a look of contemplation on his face and his head is down so he doesn’t have to look at Dan. Dan takes a deep breath in order to calm down.

“You need to make your choice Phil. Right here, right now. It’s either him or me. You have to choose one.” Dan can feel tears pricking his eyes.

“I can’t,” Phil whispers without lifting his head. The tears begin to fall from Dan’s eyes.

“Yes you can. You have to. It’s either him or me.” Dan crosses his arms in an attempt to stand his ground and shield himself. They both what in silence. Phil raises his head a few minutes later.

“I’m sorry Dan.” Tears are falling down Phil’s face. He stands up and leaves the room. Dan waits like a statue until he hears the front door shut. Then, he falls to his knees. As soon as his knees hit the carpet, he crumbles in on himself. His body is shaking from his sobbing and he does nothing to prevent it.


End file.
